


A Nice Little Vacation

by LittleSass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/LittleSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of guest appearances, practices, and games the gals decides that they deserve some time away to unwind. So they decide that renting a beach house for a few days would be the perfect way to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I have an idea for a little story. I know I'm not the best writer and this may be a bit boring at the beginning, but hopefully you like the idea. Let me know if I should continue this and if you would be interested in seeing where things go. Thanks!

"That was so cool." Julie said as she took her seat next to Christen at the dinner table. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she met the President of the United States only a few hours earlier.

"I still can't believe he called us badasses." Ashlyn reminded them from her spot next to Ali.

The gals were still in awe of their day at the White House, but it was obvious that some of them were worn out from all the excitement.

Alex was curled up in her seat leaning into Tobin. Pinoe just walked in and laid herself across her teammates' laps, completely ignoring the glares she was receiving from Ali, Ashlyn, and Sydney. Kling was laying her head on Moe's shoulder, who was laying her head on Lauren's.

"Are you still going on about that, Ash?" Syd asked.

"Why wouldn't I? That was like the highlight of my day."

"As cool as that was, I'm more excited for that trip we're taking next week." Christen said as she intertwined her fingers with Julie's.

"I know what you mean, Presi. No games, no practice, no interviews, no pictures. It'll be nice to actually relax." Ali chimed in.

Some of the girls were planning to rent out a beach house for a few days and take a break from their hectic schedules. Since winning the World Cup, they have been preoccupied with the press, their NWSL teams, and the Victory Tour. With a little over a month before their next game, they figured it would be a good time for a small vacation. It was originally planned for the whole team, but of course not everyone could make it. Some had prior commitments and others were ready to head back home and see their families. 

"Ugh, I can't wait to hit the beach. I feel like it has been forever since I've been to one." Alex whined. "I need to get some last minute tanning in before it gets too cold."

"Well I can't wait to get my hands on a surfboard." Tobin admitted as she high-fived Kelley who was sitting on her other side.

Ashlyn turned her head towards the two as soon as she heard surfboard. "Considering that I'm from Florida and have been surfing much longer than you two losers, I feel like it's my duty to show you how it's done."

Kelley and Tobin looked at each other and soon bursted with laughter. This caught the attention of all of their teammates, who sat staring at the two confused.

Becky leaned across the table and asked "What did you say to them?"

"Nothing. I just said that I would show that what real surfing looked like."

Lauren shook her head and turned towards Ashlyn. "It had to be more than that. I mean look at them. They are laughing way too hard."

Tobin was shaking so much from laughing that Alex had to sit up and Kelley was leaning into Hope trying to stifle her laughter, but to no avail.

"What's so funny?" Moe wondered.

The two soccer players stopped laughing for just a second and looked at one another before laughter consumed them once again. Tobin tried to regain her composure so that she could talk. She began to take some deep breaths.

"Ash..." One breath. A little giggle. "Ash said..."

"Ash said duty." Kelley blurted out.

There were a range of reactions from that simple sentence.

Ashlyn sat there a little confused. Kling, Moe, and Julie found this to be hilarious. Some like Abby, Ali, and Becky were laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. Many of them shook their heads, but couldn't keep themselves from smiling. The others just looked at the two as if they were maniacs.

"Really, Kel? That's what was so funny?" Hope asked her girlfriend.

"You two are literally five year olds." Carli stated.

"Five year olds don't graduate from Stanford."

"I'm 27."

"The two of you were just laughing at the word duty. I don't think that should constitute you to be anything but five year olds."

"In my defense, duty is just one of those words that is almost always funny when you say it." Kelley explained while Tobin nodded in agreement.

Hope just rolled her eyes at that.

This was going to be an interesting vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gals arrive at the beach house and of course they can't always agree on everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy with the response that this story is getting. Thank you so much! Things may be a little slow but we'll definitely see more couple interactions soon. I would love to hear what you guys are thinking so don't be afraid to let me know what you like, didn't like, or want to see. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Two cars pulled up to the secluded beach house and the girls got out. Ali, Ash, Pinoe, Kling, and Lauren came out of one while Alex, Tobin, Christen, Carli, and Hope hopped out of the other.

Once out, Kling, Tobin, and Ashlyn raced into the house to find the best room in the house and claim it as theirs. The other girls followed behind, shaking their heads at the childish actions of their friends.

"So how long do you think the others are going to take?" Ali asked.

The others consisted of Julie, Syd, Moe, Kelley, and Amy who went to the store to make sure that the girls had enough food to keep them all fed for the week.

"I'd say an hour or so. They are shopping for fifteen soccer girls." Lauren reasoned.

The girls walked into the house and began to take in their surroundings. The place was huge and it was so beautiful. The patio out back had a grill on one side with a set of tables and chairs. On the other side was a pretty big hot tub that all the girls knew they would be enjoying quite a bit.

From the patio, they had a tremendous view of the beach which stretched for miles on either side. Between the beach and the patio, there was a little area set up with a bunch of chairs surrounding a fire pit that was definitely going to come in handy in the evenings.

There was a decent sized kitchen with the necessities like a fridge, dishwasher, oven, microwave, etc. Next to the kitchen was a fully furnished living room filled by a nice looking coffee table and large flat screen TV.

When booking this place, the gals were lucky as they came across the one that matched what they needed. It came with seven bedrooms and five bathrooms with enough room to comfortably house eighteen people. Two of the seven bedrooms had two bunk beds, while the other five had a queen sized bed. This turned out to be a little more than they needed but not by much.

On the first floor were two bathrooms as well as one of the rooms with the pair of bunk beds. The second story contained two single bedrooms, two bathrooms, and another room like the one on the first floor. The last bathroom was located on the third floor with the other three single bedrooms.

The team continued to make their way through the house, appreciating everything that it had to offer. There was a sort of cozy and serene vibe that the place emitted.   
It wasn't until they made it to the third floor that there peaceful environment was interrupted by shouting. They went to investigate and found Tobin, Kling, and Ashlyn arguing. Of course it would be the three Tarheels fighting over a room.

"I was here first!"

"No, you weren't Tobin. I was!"

"No, Kling, I was!"

Alex cleared her throat, capturing the three girls attention. "Seriously?"

Tobin bounded over to her girlfriend and dragged her over the center of the room. "Lex, help me out here. Tell these two slowpokes that since I got here first, I should get the room."

"Your girlfriend wasn't even here to see you come in last. She should have no say in who gets the room." Ashlyn stated.

"Yeah. She's obviously going to pick you over us."

"But I was here first!" Tobin whined.

"No you weren't!"

"Yes, I was!"

Once again the noise level rose as each girl was adamant that they got there first.

"Shut up!" Carli shouted over them. This quickly silenced the Tarheels as they turned to their veteran midfielder. "This is ridiculous. All the rooms on this floor are almost the exact same. Stop acting like children and pick one."

The UNC alumni hung their head in shame the same way a small child would after getting yelled at by their mother. The quietly conversed among themselves before allowing Ashlyn to take the desired room since she was the oldest.

All of the other women were happy that the situation was resolved and decided to head downstairs and unpack all their things from the car.

After settling in a bit, a few of the girls went to take a walk. Others opted to stay in their room and relax. It wasn't long before the girls who went grocery shopping finally arrived.

Hope and Christen came down from their rooms to greet their girlfriends with hugs and kisses before helping bring the rest of the food in. Once all the food was brought in, Amy began directing the girls on where to put certain things so it would be easier to find later.

"What is all this?" Hope asked as she began pulling out bag after bag of chips and candy and other sweets.

"Don't look at me." A-Rod stated as she continued putting some chicken into the fridge.

Hope then went and began looking to the others for answers. Each girl just answered with a shrug until Hope reached her wonderful girlfriend, who at least looked a little bashful.

"Kel, what is all of this?"

"I mean Dawn's not around, so I just thought it would be nice to indulge ourselves a little."

"A little? This isn't exactly a little." The keeper motioned to the filled counter top full of junk food.

"Alright, so maybe more than a little." Kelley answered as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Hope from behind. "But in my defense, I was thinking that you could always help me work off any of that extra fat when we're alone in our room."

"Ewww! We did not need to hear that Kelley." Christen complained as she walked over to Julie who was sitting up on the counter.

Kelley stuck her tongue out at Press before retaliating. "Please, Chris. Like you and Julie weren't planning on getting it on in the bedroom later."

The forward turned into her girlfriend's chest hoping that it would help hide the blush that was creeping into her cheeks.

"Aww, Press is blushing." Morgan cooed as the girls begin to laugh at little exchange.

Luckily for Christen, the few girls who were walking outside made an appearance.

"Finally, you're back! We can actually hit the beach now."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone learns why they should not mess with Julie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, let me just say one big thank you to each of you! I didn't expect the response I'm getting for this story and couldn't be happier. Anyways I'm not really sure how long this story is going to be yet, so I guess we'll just play it by ear. Also of right now, I'm thinking this is going to be a much fluffier fic as it doesn't have a definite plot. I hope you like this chapter!

It didn't take long for the girls to go to their room and change. Once they were done, they all raced down to the beach. Ashlyn, Tobin, and Kelley headed straight into the water with their surfboards in hand. Sydney put some music on while the rest of the girls began laying out their towels. 

"This is so nice." Ali sighed as basked in the warmth the sun offered.

"This is exactly what we all needed. It's so beautiful out here." Press agreed from her spot by Julie.

"You're beautiful out here." Julie stated looking at her girlfriend.

"Only out here?"

Julie rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's teasing. "You're always beautiful." The brunette melted at the compliment and at how sweet the blonde was. "The fact that you're wearing a bikini helps though."

Christen fake gasped and slapped Julie's arm while blushing. "Thank you, Jules." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Julie's cheek before the defender pulled her into her arms.

Kling, Pinoe, and Syd began making gagging noises.

"When are you guys going to stop being so sickeningly cute?" Kling asked.

"When you grow to be 5' 5." Christen retaliated.

"Gasp. Moe, Press is being mean to me." Meghan whined as she constantly hit the younger girl's arm repeatedly, trying to get her attention.

Morgan pulled her arm away from Kling's reach. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Defend me or protect me or something. Fight Press on my behalf."

"Why me? You're the one who knows martial arts."

"But you're the other half of KlingenMoe. I need you to defend my honor."

"Sorry, Kling, but you should know more than anyone not to hurt Press when JJ's around."

"She wasn't supposed to get hurt! As my favorite Tyresö teammate, we used to prank each other all the time when we were living together in Sweden."

"Hey I was on that team!" Ali exclaimed. The team giggled when the right back was ignored and the two players continued to argue.

"It's not my fault, she overreacted."

Morgan just shook her head at Kling. "Either way you hurt her while Julie was upstairs. Do you really want a repeat of last time?"

"Hold up! What happened last time?" Syd interrupted, looking from Christen and Julie who were laughing their heads off to Meghan who looked super annoyed.

"Last time the Dash went to Chicago, Moe and I planned to stay the night with them after the game. I may or may not have scared Press out of her meditative state, and she may or may not have fallen out of her chair and hit her head pretty hard." Kling finished sheepishly, looking anywhere but her teammates' faces.

"Kling!" Multiple people shouted as they looked at the victim of this prank.

Christen just shrugged and assured the team that she was fine. "I'm alright. I know Kling didn't mean it."

"See, Press, knew it was supposed to be all in good fun. She wasn't supposed to be clumsy and fall out of her chair."

"Yeah, Press was fine with it, but Julie wasn't too happy." Morgan reminded the younger girl.

"Don't remind me." The left back grumbled, sending a glare in the blonde's direction.

Sydney and Pinoe were getting a little antsy. "Well, what happened?" They demanded.

"Normally, I would just get Kling back somehow, but this one decided she wanted to get involved." Christen said pointing her thumb over to Julie.

"You were injured."

"Anyways." Morgan continued. "Instead of one prank to get even. Julie planned out a small series of pranks. First was the alarm clocks. She took Kling's phone and set an alarm to go off every 30 minutes after she went to sleep. She hid the phone well under the mattress so Kling wouldn't get it. Kling had no idea where the alarm was so she couldn't turn it off. She had to just wait until it snoozed itself, but Julie set the snooze to go off every five minutes. So basically, Meghan didn't sleep that night."

The team began to laugh at the short girl's expense. Kling sat there with her arms crossed like a little kid would when a their parents said they couldn't do something.

"Then, what happened?"

"Well we all decided to go grab some breakfast the next morning. She was already cranky and Jules, thought it would be a good idea to put some salt in Kling's mouthwash. I bet you guys know what happened with that."

The laughter grew as the story continued.

"But that's not the worst."

"Tell us, tell us, tell us." Pinoe badgered.

"I may have super glued her sandals to the floor. And right before she came down, I added some more. Just as we were about to leave, Kling starts complaining."

"She glued my feet to my shoes and my shoes to the floor!"

"You could have given my girlfriend a concussion!"

At this point, Sydney and Pinoe are laughing hysterically, not even bothered by Kling's glares and claims that it wasn't funny. Julie gets a high five from Ali and Amy who are praising her brilliance.

"Man, who knew our little cinnamon roll could be so devious." Syd said once she was able to calm herself down.

"That's not all. Because I was literally stuck to the ground and couldn't move, they left me there. The three of them went to eat without me."

"We brought you back some food."

"Whatever. I learned my lesson. Now who wants to go down to the water?"

Meghan was followed by Moe, Pinoe, Christen, Julie, and Amy. The others decided to stay and relax in the sand. A few hours pass with all the girls enjoying the time without having to worry about work and everything that comes with it.

Eventually Tobin, Ashlyn, and Kelley decided to call it a day and went up the beach to meet their friends.

"Kelley!" Hope screamed as Kelley fell on top of her. "You're all wet!"

"In more ways than one." Kelley whispered in Hope's ear, causing the usually stoic keeper to blush furiously.

"Why do you do this to me?" Hope asked after Kelley motioned for Hope to help her with the zipper of her wet suit.

"Because I love you." Hope's little squirrel gave her a cheeky smile before placing a deep kiss on her lips.

Considering that Hope and Kelley were the one couple who weren't on the same NWSL team, they weren't able to spend as much time together as they would like. It's because of this that Hope gets a little loss in the feeling of her girlfriend's lips and almost decided to take her right then and there.

It isn't until they hear someone clearing their throat that they pull apart. They look up to see a smirking Pinoe and gagging Syd.

"Megan, can you please remind me why we came on vacation filled with couples without our own significant others?"

"Because dear Syd, we both agreed that it would be absolutely hilarious to see how sexually frustrated each couple gets when we intentionally or unintentionally interrupt them right before they get down and dirty."

The intense glares they were receiving from Hope and Kelley were enough of a reminder for Syd as she patted Pinoe on the back, laughing as they joined the others in packing up and heading back to the house.

"I hate those two." Hope stated.

"Oh, please. There not always going to be around. We'll get our chance."

Hope was much less optimistic. She knew how those two could be, considering there were both on her team back in Seattle one year. She had no doubt that they would be seriously cock blocking the couples just for kicks.

She could only wonder which couple ends up killing them first.

 

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relaxing after their day at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter. Please disregard any mistakes or typos, I sometimes don't catch them all. Also I'm planning another story that will actually contain a plot. I'm thinking it's going to be Presston based with other couples but not sure yet, it is subject to change. Let me know what you think.

After their nice day at the beach, the girls took showers and gathered into the living room. They were currently trying to decide what to watch, but couldn't agree on anything.

"Let's watch the game." Tobin suggested.

"As much as I love soccer, can we not?" Alex groaned.

Many people nodded their heads in agreement. And then they were back to square one.

"Can we watch SpongeBob?" Morgan asked, hoping that everyone would agree to watching her favorite show.

"Are we 10 years old?" Carli wondered.

"Come on, Carlos. Where is your inner child?" Kelley teased, poking the older girl's shoulder repeatedly. She ended up cowering behind Hope as soon as Carli glared at her.

A few players giggled at Carli's reaction and others shrugged at Morgan's suggestion.

"I'm down for watching SpongeBob." Ashlyn stated from her spot next to Ali, who was currently laying her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Honestly, some of the jokes they make I didn't even understand until I got older."

"You know, I was thinking the same thing." Alex admitted. "I would laugh at certain things but not know why it was funny."

Hope rolled her eyes at the girls as they all starting breaking off and talking about scenes that they distinctly remember. "Really guys? There are a over a hundred channels and you want to watch Nickelodeon?"

"We could take a vote." Ali offered.

Voting commenced with a majority of people either not caring or all for the show. Sydney grabbed the remote and changed the channel to the talking sponge under the sea as everyone else got comfortable either on the floor or in the couches.

Secretly Moe was jumping for joy on the inside. She was completely focused on the TV show and barely paid attention to anything else.

Cheney couldn't help but smile at the young girl who was laughing along with Tobin and Kling at Spongebob's singing as he goes to deliver the first ever Krusty Krab pizza. Moe was the youngest on the team and she worried about her like an older sister would. However she had total faith in Tobin watching over the younger girl when she was gone and knew that Kling would keep Moe entertained.

Lauren looked at the women around her, glad that she decided to take this trip with them. She knew it could be the last one for awhile. She turned to one of her best friends. Amy gave her a look of understanding as she pulled the taller girl into a tight hug. The midfielder was really going to miss all of this.

Luckily, Lauren was pulled from her depressing thoughts.

"I'm hungry!" Syd whined, grabbing her stomach for emphasis.

"Me too. Julie, stop making out with your girlfriend and make dinner." Moe demanded.

The two girls pulled apart, one embarrassed at being called out and the other groaning at being interrupted.

"Why don't you go make dinner?" Christen snapped, clearly the annoyed one.

"Because...Julie promised to make fish tacos tonight." The young midfielder reasoned.

"JJ's making her fish tacos?" Kling asked excitedly. When Morgan nodded her head, Meghan began cheering. "I've been craving Julie's fish tacos. Especially since she didn't make them last time."

"People who almost give my girlfriend a concussion don't deserve fish tacos."

"Can we please not talk about that again? Especially not twice in one day."

"Fine. But I did promise Moe tacos, so I hope you're all hungry for fish tacos."

"Are they any good?" Pinoe questioned.

"I guess. I mean my family says they're decent." Julie shrugged as she gave a pouting Christen a kiss before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Don't listen to her. She's just being modest. I guarentee that you will devour them as soon as you get a taste." Kling stated with Morgan nodding incessantly next to her.

"I'll help." Amy got up to help the blonde defender as she pulled the necessary ingredients from the cupboards and fridge.

Ali and Alex were about to get up and offer to help when they was abruptly pulled back into their seats.

"Where do you think you're going, Princess?"

"Lex, maybe you shouldn't."

"Didn't we agree that it would be better for everyone if you and Alex stayed out of the kitchen?"

The two girls scowled as they crossed their arms together.

"Oooo, I feel a good story coming along." Pinoe mentioned as she rubbed her hands together.

"Me too, what happened?" Hope asked.

"Um...Uh...Um..." Ashlyn and Tobin stuttered. They were both at a loss for words with the intense glares their girlfriends were sending their way.

"We can't say." They answered together.

"Oh, come on. You can tell us."

Tobin shook her head at Pinoe's response. "I'd like to sleep next to my girlfriend tonight, so I rather not say."

"Same." Ashlyn said when Pinoe looked at her.

Everyone else began laughing as Syd began making whipping noises and gestures.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their competitive sides come out in a game of cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter for you guys. And if you haven't already I would love and appreciate it if you guys check out my other story which I hope to update sometime this weekend. Once again, thank you for everything!

"Ugh, I'm so full." Syd grabbed her stomach before flopping onto the couch. "Those tacos were so good."

"Food coma." Kling groaned as she threw herself onto the other couch.

The gals had just finished a delicious dinner consisting of fish tacos made by their very own cinnamon roll, Julie Johnston. Meghan, Sydney, and Ashlyn practically gobbled taco after taco. It was part amusing and hilarious and part disgusting. If one didn't know better, they probably would've guessed that those three hadn't eaten in weeks.

Ali, Tobin, and Kelley were currently clearing up the table, while Carli and Hope were taking care of the dishes. Once they finished they joined their teammates back in the living room. There were bodies sprawled out everywhere. Some were on couches, many on the soft carpet, just talking as they TV played in the background.

"Anybody want to play?" Tobin asked, as she walked in holding Monopoly Deal and Dutch Blitz.

Of course the competitive side came out of the group as some girls jumped out of their seat to get in on the game. Morgan and Julie flocked over to play Dutch Blitz with Kelley and Tobin while Press, Meghan, and Lauren joined Alex.

"I feel like it's been so long since we've played this." Alex stated as she began dealing out the cards.

"Well that's because no one wanted to play with you anymore. You get way too competitive." Kling reminded the younger striker.

"Hey Alex, remember when you used to play Monopoly by yourself?" Lauren smirked as her teasing got the dealer to scowl in her direction and the other girls to laugh.

"Do you always have to bring that up when we play Monopoly Deal?"

"Yes." Cheney immediately answered.

Alex shook her head as she continued to deal out the cards. "Tobin, why aren't you playing with us?"

"Because she's smart enough not to." Kling grumbled under her breath.

"What was that, Kling?" Alex asked, glaring daggers at the girl.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought." The Cal graduate turned back to her girlfriend expecting an answer only to find the older girl trying to hide behind Kelley. "Tobin!"

Tobin sheepishly removed herself from behind her freckled friend. "Sorry Lex. It's just you know, um, I just." She began stuttering. "Um, Moe and I just have a score to settle."

Her girlfriend raised an eyebrow. Moe took one look at her friend and decided to save her.

"Yeah, Alex. Last time I would have won, but Tobin cheated." Morgan explained.

"Hey! I did not cheat. I won that game fair and square."

"No you didn't. My card was underneath yours and you know it." The younger girl insisted.

"It was not. I won that game."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"For crying out loud, just play your game and settle the score." Ashlyn shouted. This startled Ali who was cuddled up to her girlfriend. "Sorry, Princess. Didn't mean to scare you." She pulled Ali back into her arms and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"It's alright. I was about to tell them the same thing."

While those two girls were arguing, the Monopoly Deal group were already well into their game. There was an unspoken agreement between Kling and Press to team up against Alex. They didn't really care who won, as long as it wasn't Alex. Those two found it absolutely hilarious how frustrated the other girl got when she lost.

Lauren was smart and quickly caught on to what the former Tyresö players were doing. She shook her head and chuckled to herself. When Alex wasn't looking, she sent the two a look to let them know that she was on board with their plan.

No more than two minutes later, Christen was jumping up in the air claiming victory. "Yes! I won!"

"No way! I want a rematch!" Alex demanded.

Christen looked to the other girls who shrugged. They played a few more rounds. Each round, Alex was obviously getting more and more agitated seeing as she was somehow losing every game. She was so focused on the game that she didn't even mull over the possibility that the other girls were teaming up on her.

In the final round, Lauren ended up winning, and that was when Alex had it.

She slammed her hand on the coffee table before sweeping her hand across the surface, sending the cards flying to the floor. "Ugh! I hate this game!"

The loud outburst caught the all the other girls attention. They were used to it at this point and were just trying to keep their laughter in.

Tobin stood up from her game where she beat Moe and walked over to her girlfriend. "And that's our cue to call it a day. Night, everybody." Tobin crouched down and pulled her girlfriend up who was still fuming over her loss. She then led the girl over to the stairs and up to their room.

Once they were sure that the two were out of earshot, the team let their laughter boil over. Meghan and Christen were in hysterics as they high-fived each other and then Cheney for perfectly executing their plan.

"Man, you two are just plain evil." Hope said, even though she herself could help but smile at the younger girls' antics.

"When did you even plan that?" Carli asked, genuinely curious. She was intently watching the game. Even though she eventually caught, she was surprised that considering she didn't see the two girls ever conversing.

"Simple. When it comes to sabotaging others, Presi and I are almost always on the same page. It comes with being roommates and playing on the same team in another country." Kling answered.

"Yep. One look and a smile and we got them." Christen added.

Julie had gotten up from her game and went over to her girl. She wrapped her arms around Christen from behind and laid her head on top of the other girl's. "If I didn't find that so funny, I would have thought it to be cruel."

"Yeah, but Alex usually wins. She's a lot funnier when she loses than when she wins."

"I won't argue with that." Amy conceded, knowing well how much Alex liked to gloat whenever she beat Tobin while playing on the bus rides to and from games.

Christen lets out a loud yawn, the long day finally catching up with her. "Sleepy, babe?" Christen nodded, so Julie gets up and grabs the girls hand. "We're going to head to bed, now. See you guys in the morning."

It was then that everyone decided to head to their rooms as well. Ashlyn had to pick up Ali and carry her up to their room since she had fallen asleep awhile ago and Ash hated waking her up.

Eventually everyone had gone, except Kelley and Hope.

"So now that we're alone, I was thinking that we could continue what we started earlier." Kelley said.

"I like the way you think." Hope grabbed her girlfriend and kissed her deeply as her hands found their way under the other girl's shirt. Hope was seconds from pulling Kelley's shirt off when they were interrupted.

"EW! No sex on the couch! Other people sit there." Pinoe yelled as she passed the two girls on the way to kitchen for a water bottle.

Kelley groaned in frustration.

"This may be a much longer week than I thought."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the gals together, there was no way that there would be no pranks pulled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I've got another chapter for you. Let the crazy antics begin!

The next day was supposed to be pretty uneventful with the gals just lounging around and enjoying their time with each other. Of course, that wasn't going to happen in a group like this.

Carli walked into the kitchen and noticed that someone had removed the trash from the bins but didn't think or were too lazy to take the actual trash out.

"Seriously, you guys? You can't take the trash out?" She called out hoping that someone was able to detect the annoyance in her voice. Carli approached the two bags and just as she reached out from one, the other jumped up and grabbed her arm. She immediately jumped back and let out a scream. 

Out from underneath the trash bag appeared Meghan Klingenberg with a huge grin on her face. "Got you!" She exclaimed with glee before doubling over with laughter.

"Kling?!" 

Some of the girls came running in after hearing Carli's shrill scream. "What's going on?"

"Klingenberg thought it would be hilarious to give me a heart attack." Carli practically growled with a hand over her heart as she tried to recover from the scare. 

The others turned their attention to the shortest member of their team who just shrugged. "What? I was bored. I was hoping it would be Moe but Carlos can be just as good."

At the sound of that horrid nickname, Carli walked out of the kitchen without another word Everyone else followed after the fuming midfielder.

Pinoe went to high-five Kling. "You have to let me in on this."

"I could use another partner in crime." Meghan said more to herself than anyone else. She looked at the other Megan and held out her hand. "You're hired."

"Yes!" Pinoe fist pumped the air before shaking Kling's hand. "This is going to be great."

The little trash bag incident was only the beginning. The two Meg[h]an's together were complete trouble and it was Pinoe's idea to target her good friend Ali next.

Ali and Ashlyn were taking a nap on the couch in the living room. The defender was cuddled up into her keeper's side, using the girl's chest as her pillow. Ashlyn had one arm wrapped around Ali and the other, covering her eyes from the sunlight making its way into the room. 

Very quietly, Pinoe tiptoed into the living room. She took the foam cup in her hand and placed it upside down on the coffee table next to Ali's phone and quickly made her way out. Megan met her counterpart in the hallway next to the living room and held finger to her lips, signaling her to be quiet. She then pulled her phone out and dialed the right back's number. The two watched the two sleepers from a distance. Ali's phone proceeded to ring no more than a few seconds later. 

At first the brunette just stirred at the sudden noise, but did nothing. The noise was beginning to agitate the keeper who was beginning to wake up. 

"Alex, turn it off." She groaned, trying to stay in the realm of sleep a little longer. When the girl just snuggled deeper into the blonde, Ash sighed. She never really understood how Ali was such a deep sleeper. The girl would sleep through her alarms if her roommates never woke her up. 

With the phone still ringing and her girlfriend not waking up, Ashlyn blindly reaches over for the phone. In the process she knocks over the cup and reminds herself to pick it up after. When she looks at the caller ID, she couldn't stop the growl from escaping.

"What do you want, Pinoe?"

"Geez, someone's cranky." Megan pointed out.

"Trying to sleep here."

"What? Your girlfriend keep you up at night doing naughty things?"

"You and I both know that didn't happen. When Ali falls asleeps she's out for the rest of the night."

"Oh, right. Almost forgot Kriegy fell asleep on the couch last night."

"Yeah. So you called?"

"Considering you're tone of voice and how annoyed you are with me right now, I guess it can wait. I'll just tell you later. Sweet dreams." And with that Pinoe hung up the phone. 

"That's your great prank?" Kling whisper shouted. "Wake them up from their nap?"

Pinoe clamped a hand over Kling's mouth to keep the girl quiet as her words grew louder and louder in volume. "Shhhh...Just watch."

The two turned their attention back to the couple. They noticed Ashlyn place Ali's phone back on the table before picking up the fallen cup and inspecting it. They watched in silence as the keeper turned the cup around and stopped when she saw some writing. 

Her eyes grew wide as she began to frantically look around her. She began to quietly curse to herself as she continued her search. The constant moving eventually woke up Ali who was not amused.

"Ash why do you keep moving?" 

"Ummm...I'm looking for something." She responded.

"For what?"

"I'm not really sure."

This caught the defender's attention. She was now awake and sat up. "What do you mean you're not really sure?"

"Just that. I'm not sure."

"You're not making any sense, Ash."

"Okay don't freak out." Ashlyn started to say. "Your phone was ringing and when I picked it up I kind of knocked over this cup."

"So what?" The bone wordlessly handed the cup to Ali who gave her a strange look before reading. "Do not open unless you plan on killing it." Ali immediately threw the cup away from her. "What was it?"

"I don't know."

"Did you kill it?"

"If I don't know what it was do you think I killed it?" 

"Well where is it?"

"I don't know, Alex." 

That's when Ali began to freak out. She jumped to her feet still on the couch, shrieking. "Find it and kill it Ash." 

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to kill." Ash complained.

"I don't care. Find whatever it is and kill it." Ali demanded. She began hopping from one foot to the other with the thought that whatever was under that cup could possibly be on the couch and crawl on her at any moment. 

Ash sighed before getting up and looking under the couch and under the table. She found nothing. "I don't see anything." 

"You better find it you let it escape." 

"Ali it's not here."

"It's hiding and you better find and kill it. I am not touching this floor until whatever that thing was is dead."

"Aren't you overreacting a bit? We don't even know what it is." 

"Exactly it must have been something really gross if someone didn't kill it first." 

"Come on Princess. It's probably gone by now. Let's go." 

"No. Not until you find it. What if it's a spider? You know I hate spiders, Ash." 

"You know I can't kill anything I can't see. And I don't see that stupid bug anywhere." 

"Well look harder." 

Ashlyn threw her arms into the air while shaking her head. She went back to searching for this mysterious bug. Then she got an idea. 

"Holy shit! What's that by your leg?"

Ali let out a high pitch scream and jumped onto Ashlyn's back. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"

With Ali still on her back the keeper was now bent over laughing at her girlfriend's reaction. "There's nothing there Ali. I was just messing with you."

The brunette slapped the blonde's arm repeatedly causing the Florida native to keep laughing. 

"Oh you think you're so funny. Let's see how funny you are the rest of the week because I'm not having sex with you now." 

That quickly shut the keeper up. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me, Stud. Now carry me upstairs because I am not touching the floor while that thing is still crawling about." 

With her head hanging low, Ashlyn began walking to their room with Ali still on her back. They passed the hallway without taking any notice of their two spectators who were trying to keep themselves from being outed.

Once the girls were up the stairs, Kling let her giggles out.

"There was never a bug in the cup." Kling observed. 

"Nope." Pinoe confirmed. "Wasn't expecting that entire reaction."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Ali denying Ashlyn sex the rest of the week was a sweet bonus. Now there's one less couple that Syd and I have to worry about actively cockblocking."

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because dear Kling sexual frustrated teammates make for quality entertainment." 

"Wow you can be evil."

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angry Moe makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm blown away by the response that this story is getting and I love hearing that you guys are enjoying it. Thank you so much for everything! If there is anything that you guys would like to see just let me know and I'll see if I can work it into the story. Again, thank you for all the love on this!

 

"I'm hungry. Can we grab a snack from the kitchen?" Pinoe complained.

"Sure. I could use some brain food when coming up with these schemes." Kling agreed as they headed into the kitchen.

Kling grabbed herself a banana while Pinoe went rummaging through the fridge.

"Hey Kling." Julie called as she walked into the room.

"J. What can I do for you?"

"Not much. Chris and I just heard a little funny story from Ali about some bug in the living room. So, they sent me down to kill it while Ashlyn kept telling me that there was no bug. There's no bug, is there??"

"How did you know?"

"Because you and I know how much you love pranking. A house full of possible victims. What are the chances of you passing that up?" Julie deduced.

"Okay. Okay. You got me. But in my defense, I had nothing to do with Ali and Ashlyn. It was all that one." Kling threw her thumb back in Pinoe's direction.

Julie turned to the midfielder and her jaw almost dropped to the floor. Seeing her fellow Department of Defense buddy's face, Kling turned to see what had happened.

"Please tell me she's not eating what I think she's eating." Julie said when she noticed the almost empty box in front of the veteran.

"I wish I could."

The two defenders continued to stare at the other woman who finally turned and looked at them.

"What?" Megan mumbled with her mouth still full, a few crumbs falling out of her mouth.

"Pinoe, please tell me you are not eating macaroons." Julie pleaded.

"Oh yeah. These taste great, not as the good as the ones you can get in France, but still pretty good. I'd offer you one, but I kind of ate them all." Megan sheepishly admitted.

Kling stormed over to Pinoe and checked the box. "You ate them all!"

"I kind of just told you that." Kling sent a glare in the other woman's direction as she watched her take the last bite of the macaroons. "Sorry, did you want one?"

"No!" Julie and Kling shouted.

"Then what's the matter?"

"You just finished Moe's macs!" Kling explained.

"I did? Whoops."

Julie looked at Kling with panic in her eyes. "This is so bad. I don't think she realizes the seriousness of this situation."

"What can we do?"

"Maybe we can stop by and grab some more before Moe notices. She and the others are playing cards upstairs. If we hurry we should be able to make it."

"But what if she comes down while we're gone. If we aren't here we are immediately placed on her suspects list."

"That's true."

Megan looked back and forth between the two trying to figure out what the big deal was but came up with nothing. "Uh, guys. Am I missing something?"

"You ate Moe's macs!" Kling whisper shouted, hoping that Moe wouldn't be able to hear but make sure Pinoe got the urgency of the situation.

"You already said that, Kling."

Kling threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. She then walked up to Megan and placed her hand on her shoulders before shaking the taller woman. "You ate Moe's macs!"

Pinoe still confused, looked to Julie for some help or at least an explanation.

"Morgan is in love with macaroons. She is very possessive over her macaroons. You just ate her macaroons. Get it?" Julie explained.

"Still not really following."

The two rolled their eyes at the woman. "When Moe finds out that someone ate all her macaroons, then we will be dealing with a full on Moe Mac Meltdown."

"And that's bad because..." Pinoe prompted them to continue.

Julie took a deep breath in trying to figure out the best way to explain this to the older blonde. "Okay, think of a little kid getting their favorite toy taken away or told that they can't have any dessert."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"I wasn't finished. Think of that and times that by about a million."

"Oh no." Pinoe finally understood what they were worried about. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean, what are we going to do? This is all your fault!" Kling reminded her.

"No one told me. She didn't even put her name on the box. That's her fault." Julie walked over and picked up the box. She showed Megan exactly where _Moe's Macs. DO NOT TOUCH!_ was written. "Oops."

"She's going to kill us."

"What if she never knows it was us?" Pinoe suggested. "We don't have to tell her. I'll just put the box back where I found it and she'll never know."

"That's not going to work." Julie noted.

"And why not?"

"Because that one over there won't be able to keep her mouth shut for long. She has an extremely hard time lying to Moe. And Moe knows that." Kling nodded at that.

"It's the only option we've got. Unless you want to tell Moe that all of her macs are gone." Julie and Kling vehemently shook their heads. "Good. We'll just have to redirect any questions Morgan has for Kling and we'll be good."

"I'm still not sure it's going to work." Julie admitted.

"It's going to work. It has to work."

 

* * *

 

Throughout the rest of the day, Kling did her best to avoid Morgan just to be careful. Things seemed to be okay considering Morgan never went to check on her macaroons. That is until after dinner.

As Sydney and Christen were clearing up the table and Alex and Tobin were taking care of the dishes, Moe decided that it was time for dessert. She went to the fridge and the first thing she noticed when she picked up her box of macaroons, it was very light.

The box fell to the floor after the youngest member of the group found it to be empty. She turned to gals with an angry face. "Who ate my macaroons?"

Most of the gals were perplexed at the sight of an angry Moe. It was not something they saw everyday.

When no one answered, Moe knew she was going to have to search for the answer. And she knew exactly who to ask. She stomped, literally stomped like a five-year old, over to her Houston Dash teammate.

"Kling, did you eat my macs?"

Meghan kept her mouth shut and just shook her head. She was afraid if she spoke then she would end up spilling all the details. From her peripheral vision she could see Pinoe giving her a look telling her not to say anything.

"Do you know who ate them?"

Megan and Julie looked at each other with panic in their eyes knowing that this could definitely lead to trouble.

"Maybe you ate them all, Moe." Pinoe accused, causing the young middy to turn to her, missing the sigh of relief that Kling let out.

"No I didn't. The box was full when I bought them and I haven't touched them. I want to know who ate them." She pulled out a chair and took a seat. Her elbows were placed on the tables well she dropped her head into her hands.

Lauren hearing the distress in her little MoMo's voice, stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder before giving it a light squeeze. "Come on, guys. Who ate Moe's macaroons?"

One by one, the gals denied touching Moe's macaroons. Many claimed that the box was full each time they opened the fridge.

"Someone's lying!" Moe cried out. "I know one of you ate them!"

"Sweetie, calm down.

"No!"

"MoMo it's okay. I'll going to help you find out who ate them." Lauren said, wrapping her arms around the girl. Mama Cheney came out and fixed a glare on everyone. "Seriously, who ate Moe's macs? Just come out and admit it. We're all adults here."

When no one said anything, Cheney interrogated each girl from her seat. She asked them when was the last time they went to the fridge, when's the last time they saw the box full, and if they ever saw someone take the box.

Each one of the gals gave almost the same answer, leading them back to square one.

Moe raised an eyebrow at Kling when she answered Cheney's questions. She was hiding something and Moe knew it.

"You ate my macaroons." Moe backhanded Kling's arm.

"I did not."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"But you know who did, don't you?"

"I didn't eat your macs, Moe."

"I'm not asking you if you ate my macs. I'm asking if you know who ate my macs." Moe stated, outlining the difference in the two statements.

Kling began to sweat. The way Moe was looking at her was going to make her break soon.

"Now why would Kling not tell you who ate it if she knew?" Pinoe interjected, again trying to save them both.

"She's trying to cover up for someone."

"But, I mean-"

"Pinoe ate them!" Kling blurted out, cutting off the blonde.

"Traitor!"

In an instant, Moe was up from her chair and by Pinoe's side, slapping her arm again and again. "You ate my macaroons!" was repeated for each slap.

Cheney stood up and pulled Moe from Pinoe, effectively putting an end to all of the slapping.

"I didn't know they were yours!" Pinoe began rubbing her arm, trying to soothe the pain that the young girl inflicted.

"My name was on it!"

Just as Pinoe was about to counter, Cheney threw her a look that shut the blonde up immediately. "Shhh, it's okay Moe. I'll make sure Pinoe buys you twice as many macaroons to make up for the ones that she ate."

Pinoe again was about to protest but Mama Cheney was having none of it. The young blonde slumped down in her seat, hanging her head in defeat.

"Now that all that has been been taken care of, why don't you, me, and Arod hang out in our room." Lauren suggested in an effort to distract Morgan from the macroon manifestation. She began to lead the girl away from the kitchen with the older New Kid in tow.

"Don't forget about me." Tobin called, jogging to catch up with her friends.

Once the girls were out of sight, Julie and Kling turned to the sulking Megan Rapinoe.

"You got so lucky Cheney was here or that would have been so much worse." The shorter girl observed.

"You sold me out." Pinoe crossed her arms, sinking further into her chair.

"I told you that it wasn't going to work, Pinoe." Julie reminded her. "I also advise you to watch your back for the rest of the trip."

"Why?"

"Moe's not going to just let this go."

"But I already agreed to buy her more macaroons."

"Did you really expect to get off that easy?" The young defender raised an eyebrow at Pinoe wondering if she was really that naive.

"Whatever, I'm not worried about her. What's the worst she can do?"

Kling and Julie looked at one another in disbelief. This girl was just not paying attention to details.

"With a roommate like me and a best friend like Julie, what can't she do?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little payback from those who have been wronged by Megan Rapinoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Got another chapter coming at you. Again, I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I thought I should let you guys know that I am slowly running out of ideas, so unless you guys have any suggestions it may be soon. Thank you so much again for everything!
> 
> On another note: I recently created a tumblr because there is a lot of cool stuff to see on there about this fandom. There's not too much to my blog right now but feel free to come check it out, ask me any questions, drop any suggestions, or just talk. You can find as littlesass.

 

The next day after Pinoe coughed up the money for Moe's macs, Julie and Christen took Moe to the store to cheer her up. Once they arrived, Moe darted straight to where she would find her macaroons. Press couldn't help about the little girl's enthusiasm.

"She really loves her macaroons." Press pointed out before taking Julie's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"One thing I know is to never get in between Moe and her macs." Julie brought their joined hands up to her lips and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's knuckles. "I feel like this is the first time I've had you to myself in quite awhile, even though we're in a store full of people."

"Don't worry I feel the same way. As much as I love our friends, I would like a little more time alone with my girlfriend."

"I hear you. But I hope you know that as soon as this trip is over and we get back home, you are all mine."

"Can't wait." Getting an idea, Press pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Moe before dragging her girlfriend back to the car. She took the keys from Julie, unlocked the car, and pushed the blonde into the back seat before following in after. "Literally can't wait."

It was quite some time before Moe made it back to the car. She put down her bags and started banging on the door. "Stop making out with each other and open the door!" Her friends climbed out of the car trying to fix their clothes and hair. "You guys are so gross."

"In our defense, our teammates are great at cock blocking. Especially Pinoe."

Morgan rolled her eyes at the two and packed the stuff her stuff into the car. "Whatever, let's go. And I call shotgun."

 

* * *

  

Later that night, Morgan walked into the room Carli was sharing with Megan and Sydney to find her Dash teammate alone. "Hey, Carli."

"Oh, hey, Moe. What's up?"

"Not much. Pinoe said she had a gift for you and asked me to give this to you." Morgan responded, giving the girl a box.  
Carli eyed the box skeptically. "What is it?"

"I have no idea. I'm just the messenger."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem." And with that Moe walked out of the room and went to join the rest of the team in the living room.

Curiosity got the best of her causing her to open the box.

"Ahhhh!!!" Carli threw the box in the air, scattering all of the contents. When she saw something move, she jumped onto her bed to avoid it. "HOPE!" 

The keeper came rushing in, alarmed at her friend's call of distress. She was quickly followed by the rest of the team who stood by the doorway.

"What's going on?" Hope asked, concerned for her best friend.

"Cockroach!" Carli exclaimed, pointing her finger at the large pile where the discarded box laid.

"Carl, these are fake." Hope picked up one of the plastic bugs to show her friend.

"That one's moving!"

Hope turned around and indeed saw one of them moving. She grabbed a stray shoe by the bed and smashed the bug with it. "Better?"

"There's another one!"

The keeper repeated the process and got rid of the second nasty bug. She then threw the shoe aside, ignoring Syd's complaint of that being her shoe. Picking up the box, she noticed a small note inside and began reading it out loud. "Don't worry, Carli, there's only three real ones in here. The rest are all fake. From, your amazing friend."

"There's still one more!" Carli grumbled from her spot on the bed.

"Who would send you this?"

Carli's eyes narrowed to the blonde midfielder. "Pinoe."

"What? Me?" The blonde midfielder asked. "I had nothing to do with this."

"Liar, Moe said the package was from you." Carli sprang from the bed and ran after the girl who sprinted as soon as she saw the murderous look in the Golden Ball winner.

Many of the girls ran to the porch and watched in amusement as they saw Carli chasing Pinoe down the beach with the moon illuminating their path, waving a fist in the air menacingly. The scene was so amusing, everyone missed the high fives between Moe, Julie, and Press. After losing interest, the group retreated back into the house.

Hope came back from Carli's room and joined the others. "So, I couldn't find the third roach, but I stuffed some things into the bottom of the doorway so hopefully it won't be able to get out."

Just as Hope finished speaking, Pinoe and Carli came walking back in, panting and out of breath. Carli looking much happier and Pinoe drenched with teeth chattering.

"What happened?" Cheney asked, barely able to contain her laughter.

"I may have tripped while being chased and fell face first into the sand. And then a huge cave came crashing over me." Pinoe admitted as she took the towel and her curly haired friend offered her.

"Yeah, well you were asking for it. And more. But I don't have time to deal with that right now. Did you find the other cockroach?" Carli directed the question to Hope.

"Sorry, Carli. I didn't find it."

"Then I refuse to sleep in there."

"I call sharing with Cheney and ARod." Syd announced from her spot on the couch, letting everyone know that she was not going back to that room, either.

"Me too!" Megan shouted.

"No way, uh uh." Carli stated. "That's the last bed there is and it's mine. You can have the couch for the rest of the week."

"The couch?" Pinoe whined. "But I didn't even do anything!"

"Yeah, yeah. So you've said. I'm going back to the room to move my stuff." Carli declared before dragging Hope with her to use as her personal bodyguard.

Megan trudged her way over to where Moe was with Kling, Press, and JJ. "You did this." Pinoe accused, pointing at Moe.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Moe managed to say in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"Do you really think our sweet, little MoMo would do all this?" Press added.

"Oh, I have no doubt that she wasn't alone in this." Pinoe threw a look at the two cinnamon rolls, alloweing her eyes to tell them that she knew they played a part in this.

Julie just shrugged. "I told you to watch out for Moe. Now you're stuck sleeping on the couch with Carli coming after you."

"I know I ate Morgan's macaroons, but what did I do to you two?"

"How about always making sure that Chris and I can't have any real alone time?"

"Fair point. And lesson learned. Do not eat Moe's macaroons and do not interrupt special JJ/Press time."

"I'm proud of you for figuring that all out by yourself." Kling clapped her friend on the back.

"And you! You're supposed to be on my side."

"I had nothing to do with this. It was all these three. Only the three of them together would come up with something like freaking Carlos out with her least favorite thing and placing the blame on someone else."

"I will admit it was pretty good. I wish I was a part of it instead of the receiving end of it."

"Yeah, well sucks for you. The four us will be watching a movie upstairs if you need us." Moe reported and then followed Kling, Press, and Julie up the stairs.

On the way up, Kling noticed a small glint of mischief in Julie's eyes. She began running possible reasons for it and came to one conclusion. "There's no third cockroach." It was more of a statement that it was a question.

"Nope and you're not going to tell anyone."

Kling laughed. "Don't plan on it."

"Good. We thought she could use a taste of her own medicine. We were just getting a little revenge on Ali and Ashlyn's behalf, even if they don't know it."

"And to think that the world believes that you three are just so innocent."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex decides to try her hand at pranks after being on the receiving end of one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So I've got another chapter for you. Thanks for your input in the last chapter, it helped a lot. Thank you for all the love! Enjoy!

"Alex, I really don't think you should do that." Tobin whispered from her spot next to her girlfriend. 

"You're supposed to be on my side, Tobs." Alex whined, taking her attention off the task at hand long enough to pout at her girlfriend. 

"I am on your side, which is why I'm telling you that it's best not to get involved. This isn't going to end well if you get involved."

"Kling needs to be taught a lesson."

"And it shouldn't be from you. As much as I love you, this is not something you are particularly good at, especially against Kling."

Last night, the Meg[h]ans set their sights on the face of women's soccer. Before the striker entered the bathroom, Kling went in. She saran wrapped the toilet and to take it to that next level she placed a small layer of glue on the toilet seat. 

Let's just say that the Cal alum was not happy with the pool of urine surrounding her or the fact that she was stuck on the toilet seat. Alex tried calling for help but to no avail. Tobin was in their room with headphones in and her attention on her Bible and everyone else was hanging out downstairs. So no one was upstairs to hear her cry for help. 

Alex was stuck on the toilet for almost an hour. After about 45 minutes, Tobin was wondering what was taking her girlfriend so long and decided to go check on her. The other 15 minutes went by with Tobin literally on the floor laughing at Alex. 

After finally gaining her composure, Tobin set on helping her girl out of her predicament. Alex in a very angry mood, began ranting to Tobin as soon as they were back in their room. She went on and on about how she knew it had to be Kling and Pinoe because they have been targeting everyone. Then she somehow got the brilliant idea to try to get them back.

That led to where they were now, sitting at the kitchen table early in the morning with no one else around, except Pinoe who was deep asleep on the couch a few feet away, hence the whispering. 

"You should have more faith in me, Tobin."

"I want to Lex. I really do. You are great at so many things but pranking is not one of them." For emphasis, Tobin pointed to the objects in Alex's hand. "In my opinion, you should have gotten some help from the others."

Alex scoffed as she put the finishing touches to her task. "I don't need their help. I am perfectly capable of doing this myself."

"Just in case you forgot, I went to college with Kling. She is quite the mastermind."

"But I'll be better."

"Whatever you say, babe. You stay here, I'm going to get us some cereal." Tobin got up from her seat to place a loving kiss on her girlfriend's lips before heading to the cupboards.

"Thanks, Toby."

Slowly, the rest of the team began to make an appearance. As usual, Kling put on a pot of coffee for the girls who definitely needed it in the morning. Those including, Hope who lived on coffee, Arod who refused to talk to anyone early in the morning, and Press who can be quite cranky until a cup of coffee has been placed in her hands.

Tobin was currently sitting on Alex's lap as they shared a bowl of cereal. They watched as Kling was the first to grab herself a cup of the coffee she brewed and made her way over to the table where the cream and sugar sat. 

The young striker watched with complete interest as Meghan began pouring a fair amount of cream and sugar into her drink. Her eyes never left the girl as Kling took her first sip of the coffee and spit it out. Unfortunately she spit it out on poor Moe's face. 

"Ew! Kling! What was that for?" Morgan shrieked as she grabbed a napkin to wipe her face. 

"Oh my gosh, Moe. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Kling was frantically reaching for napkins to help Morgan wipe all the coffee off. 

As Morgan continued to clean her face, Kling was inspecting her cup. She took one more small sip before spitting it out again, luckily this time on the floor instead of on someone's face. 

Not being able to help herself, Alex pointed at Kling and began gloating. "Ha! I got you!"

"Replacing the sugar with the salt. Not bad, Baby Horse, not bad." Kling praised before looking back at the younger girl with a devilish look in her eyes. "Sadly, you're just not on my level yet. You still have a long way to go."

"What do you mean? I totally just got you! I knew you would be the first to make yourself a coffee, just like you are everyday, so I planned it so that you would end up drinking salty coffee." Alex complained. 

"I never said you didn't you get me. I'm just saying you're more predicable than anyone else on this team, including me."

"If I was so predictable then you should have seen this coming."

"You're right. I will admit you do have your moments of spontaneity, but I also know that you still haven't learned from last night."

It took some time, but Alex's eyes widened as soon as she realized what Kling was implying. She shoved Tobin off her lap and onto the floor, ignoring the pout the midfielder sent her, as she tried to stand up. Again she found herself stuck to the chair. 

"KLING!"

The entire room soon erupted with laughter when they realized that their precious little Baby Horse had been glued to her seat. 

"You sit in the same exact seat every single morning, Alex." Meghan explained between fits of laughter. 

The only person to not find this amusing was Alex herself. She glared at the short defender as she continued to try to remove herself from the wooden chair. "Tobin, stop laughing at me!"

Tobin, who was still on the floor since Alex pushed her there, was actually rolling around in laughter. With Alex sending daggers at her, the older woman tried to calm herself.

"I'm sorry, Lex. I told you not to get involved with this." And another round of giggles hit the UNC alum. 

"You think this is so funny? I guess you can share the couch with Pinoe tonight then." Alex stated. 

"Ouch. Good one, Alex." Press high-fived her fellow striker when she saw how quickly Tobin went from a giggling mess to completely serious in a matter of seconds. 

From the smirk on Alex's face, Tobin knew she was totally serious. The pout on the middy's face raised another round of laughter from the rest of the group. 

"YAY!" Pinoe cheered as she jumped on Tobin's back from behind. "I get to cuddle with Tobito tonight!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come talk to me on Tumblr. You can find me as littlesass.


End file.
